Pendant
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: A pendant that will change Lord Sesshomaru's life forever and Kagome's. Why is Inuyasha jealous? What does Sesshomaru's mother have to do with anything? Language, R&R, and Please Review! Things will be more understanding in later chapters. SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is ShippoV. I was very bored and I had the computer in front of me for a long time… so I came up with this story. I don't know if I'll be able to update…I only have chapter one out for now. I obviously don't own any of the Inuyasha people but I wish I did…

Ps- if anyone can think of a good title for chapter one, please tell me^w^ For now it is called chapter one.

Pendant

Chapter One

The gang stopped for a break after a long walk. That was after Kagome complained about walking for two hours straight.

"You humans are so weak." Complained the hanyou as his ears twitched.

"Wouldn't you be calling yourself weak if you are half-human?" countered the raven-haired girl.

"You know what! Screw you." He said as he jumped up into a tree and sulked. The girl shook her head and looked at her friend.

"Want to go to the hot springs?" she smiled as her friend accepted the invite.

They left the boys behind. The monk watched them leave and turned to the boy in the tree.

"Inuyasha? Do you think we are heading in the right direction for Naraku?" he questioned leaning against the tree Inuyasha was in.

"Are you saying that my nose is lying?"

"No, no, no. I'm just saying that it is taking longer for us to find him."

"Uh-huh. You scent betrays you." Inuyasha looked down at him.

The monk shifted his eyes and they landed on a rock…

-With the girls-

They finally found the hot spring and stripped, leaving their clothes on a large rock near them. Climbing into the water, they sighed. Both thinking that this feels so good.

"Hey, Kagome?" her friend said looking at her.

Kagome looked at her and said, "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll survive against Naraku?" she sounded so sad. Kagome couldn't help but be sorry for her. Losing her brother and all.

"I'm sure. Don't we have allies?" Kagome said smiling at her while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Uhhh…if I say no…what do you say?" she said rubbing the back of her head and blushing lightly.

"What do you mean no? We have…uh…Kouga, Ginta, Hakhaku and the wolves, along with Ayame…I think…Um…maybe Kikyo…probably Lord Sesshomaru…and maybe some of the other lords if we can get to them…" she listed and then thought about the last line. 'Other lords? Like they would listen to a human…' she sighed.

"Since when do you call Sesshomaru Lord?" she pointed out and eyed Kagome.

"I called him Lord? Huh…maybe I have more respect for him then I thought…" she said getting some shampoo and lathering it in her hair.

"What are you hiding?" she questioned taking the shampoo from Kagome.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything. Why would you think that?" Kagome was now confused. What **could** she be hiding?

"Why are you defending yourself?" she said looking at her friend with eyes saying 'I know you're hiding something.'

"Seriously! I'm not hiding anything or defending myself." Her friend slowly nodded but then came up with a wicked idea.

"You like him." She grinned.

Kagome's eyes grew and her cheeks turned red. "What?!"

"I knew it. Why else would you could him lord?"

"Uh…oh I don't know…maybe because he is one!" 'What is she getting at?' Kagome thought rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. 'Somehow, I feel as though I have just been cornered.'

"Damn…I forgot about that… damn it, it backfired on me." She said sinking into the water.

"Yes, it did." Kagome said nodding in victory. "Hey, Sango?"

Sango looked up. "Hmmm?"

"Why do you think that I like him? Plus, even if I did, which I don't, it's not like he'd like me back. He hates humans, remember?"

"I don't know… I thought that it would be kind of funny. You know, going after Inuyasha's brother instead of him. He doesn't hate all humans…just the ones that get under his skin." She laughed and Kagome joined in. 'Like Inuyasha…even though he is only half.' They both thought.

"Funny?" she stopped laughing for a second.

"Yeah, you know, you say that you love Inuyasha but then your feelings change and you go after his brother. I have always found something like that funny." Sango explained as she laughed a little more, finding it funnier after she said that.

Kagome glared at her. She let it slid for the time being. "Let's get back before the boys come looking for us." Sango nodded and they both got out.

After changing into something more comfortable, they walked back.

-With the boys-

Inuyasha sighed and smelled the girls coming back. He looked over at the monk for a second, who was still unconscious, and then back to see the girls in sight now.

"Hey, what took you girls so long?" he knew the answer but he needed to hear them talk, for he was annoyed at the monk.

-Flashback (five minutes ago)-

"What do you think the girls are doing right now? Want to go look?" the monk smiled at the lovely thought and stood up.

"Probably just talking and don't you dare!" Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree. He walked over to the priest and glared at him when he stepped in front of him.

"Why, Inuyasha? Care to follow?" he winked at him.

"NO!" he knocked the monk out, before he went flying into a tree. Luckily, he was only unconscious.

-End of Flashback-

"Nothing. We were just talking." Kagome calmly said as she sat down.

Sango noticed that the monk unconscious and asked, "What happened to him?"

"Uh…n-nothing…" Inuyasha said as he jumped back onto the tree branch.

Kagome eyed him for a couples of minutes and the stood up.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted loud enough that birds flew away.

"A walk. I'll be fine." Then she left.

He left it at that. He definitely didn't want to be sat.

-With Kagome-

She was walking for about five minutes when a village came into view. 'Why didn't we just continue for a couple minutes? …Oh yeah…I complained.'

As she entered the village, she noticed the children playing and went over to them.

One child looked up from picking flowers and noticed the girl watching them. She ran over to her and hugged her legs. "Kagome-chan!" the little girl yelled obviously happy to see her friend.

Kagome looked down at the girl that just hugged her. Her eyes grew. It was Rin. The same Rin that traveled with Lord Sesshomaru…which would mean that he is here too.

"Rin!? What are you doing here?" she said smiling down to the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru had an important meeting to attend and I came with him." Rin said as she handed Kagome a rose. She took the flower and placed it in her hair.

"Yay, Kagome-chan now is more pretty!" Kagome blushed. 'Awww, she's so cute. I wonder who is teaching her to talk more fluently?'

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome smiled again and Rin grabbed her hand. "Uh…where are we going?" she said as she watched as Rin pretty much dragged her to a room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." someone said from the other side of the door.

They walked in. Kagome almost gasped but held it in. There in the room was Lord Sesshomaru, who was closest to her and some other man, who was in front of Sesshomaru. They looked identical. Both golden eyes. Two stripes on their cheeks, except the other man's were blue. Long silver hair…

The man was wearing black clothing instead of white, with a large blue sakura blossom on his left shoulder. Armor similar to Sesshomaru's but was black and not gray. The middle of his forehead had a sun that was a dark orange color. He had elf like ears and two earrings dangling off of his left ear. Kagome couldn't really see any more than that and blushed when he turned and caught her looking at him.

"Rin. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked her while not looking at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look who came into the village?!" she happily explained.

Sesshomaru glanced behind to see the girl that traveled with his half-brother. He only nodded. He didn't care.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe we should continue this tomorrow?" the man said looking at the girl. For some reason, he couldn't get his eyes off of her. 'I like her.' His conscious said. 'You know that we already have a mate.' He said. 'No, I mean, I can see that she is strong. Meaning, I admire her.' He ignored the voice in his head as Sesshomaru tried talking to him again.

"Lord Eiji?" he was now annoyed.

Kagome's eyes grew again. "Lord!?" she said out loud and they both look at her. "Sorry…" she blushed and turned away.

"Girl, Do you not know who I am?" Lord Eiji said eyeing her.

"Uh…no. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I'm Lord Eiji of the Northern Lands." He smiled at her and she blushed a darker shade of red.

He chuckled making Kagome turn the shade of a tomato.

"Lord Eiji?" Sesshomaru was not happy. His tone sent shivers down Kagome's and Eiji's spines. He looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. What were you saying again?" he said in an apologetic voice.

"I said, you better protect that thing with your life, otherwise I **will** kill you." He repeated for the third time.

"Don't you worry. I will." He smiled at him but got a glare sent back at him.

"My guess is that the girl is more important than this meeting."

He tried to say something but was interrupted by the girl. "You need to have more patience than that. Just because you have a stick up your ass, doesn't mean you have to be like that." She said with no fear in her voice but more bravery.

Sesshomaru was taken back and then glared at her. "How dare you say that to me! You should respect your elders."

"You are almost as bad as your brot-" she didn't get to finish.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He was obviously in no mood. Kagome took in a deep breath in and said, "You. Are. Almost. As bad. As your. _BROTHER_."

Lord Eiji's jaw dropped. If it hadn't been connected to his face, it would have fallen to the floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Kagome gulped. 'Okay…now I'm afraid.'

Rin, who had been there this entire time, finally grabbed Kagome's hand and left the room fast.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned to him and growled. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault, if you were the one glaring at her?"

He growled again and his left brow twitched.

-With Kagome and Rin-

"Rin, Thank you." She was breathing hard from running.

"You are welcome. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't grab you." Rin said trying to breathe normally.

"I don't want to think about that…" Kagome said as they walked over to a tree and she slid down it.

Someone had apparently ran after them after they left. It was Lord Eiji.

He came closer to them and sat down with them. "Okay…that was close…" he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"What happened?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice.

"He…he…tried to attack me… Luckily, I got out of there before he did." He collapsed on the ground.

Kagome giggled which then turned into a fit of laughter.

He looked at her and raised his brow. "What's so funny?"

She tried to calm herself down only to start a new set of laughter.

Rin looked at Kagome and then to Lord Eiji, then back to Kagome. "Kagome-chan? What _is_ so funny?" Rin asked her as Kagome sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That…was rude of…me…" she apologized and continued, "I had just thought of something. Lord Eiji reminded me of a time when that had happened to me." She said.

"Please continue." Lord Eiji said.

"You sure?" Kagome asked and he nodded, so she did.

"I was going to see my brother and ask him something but I apparently came at the wrong time." She said shifting her eyes back and forth. "He got so mad at me to the point where it actually sounded like he was growling. I ran for my life and locked myself in my room. I didn't come out until I knew or thought that it was safe and that I wouldn't get hurt by him… only it wasn't safe." Kagome said as she looked at them. Rin was laughing and Lord Eiji was finding this interesting.

She then continued on. "Later, I went to take bath and _**his**_ revenge on me was… grabbing all of my hair and make-up supplies, and my towels while I was taking a bath, so that I didn't have anything to dry off with. And the fact that my mother wasn't there, didn't really help. He then called all of his friends to come over to the house and they did. I was in the bathroom for about three hours, naked and cold…until my mother came home and my brother explained what happened to him and what he did to me. My mother let me out after she handed me a towel. And some time later that day, I found out that I had gotten a cold from being so cold. He got grounded for a month. Ah, sweet, sweet revenge. And I didn't do anything." She finished while smiling and both Rin and Lord Eiji were on the ground laughing their heads off.

Kagome joined in. "You see…for some odd reason, you running away from Sesshomaru trying to attack you…reminded me of that." She smiled.

Lord Eiji finally calmed down as he realized that it was now getting to be very late. Rin, on the other hand, was still laughing and couldn't stop.

"Why don't you stay the night?" he said smiling at her.

She was silent for a little while and then said, "I can't. I have to get back to my group."

"Oh…and by the way, what is your name? I forgot to ask you." He admitted and blushed.

"I'm Kagome." She smiled.

"Okay, Kagome. Why don't you go and get your group and the come back here?" he asked her and she thought for a moment.

Rin was finally able to calm down and waited for Kagome to answer him. When she didn't, she asked, "Kagome-chan? I want you to stay a little while longer. Please?" Rin gave her **the** puppy dog pout.

Kagome looked down at her and couldn't say no to that. "Okay, I'll go and get them." Rin clapped her hands and smiled.

"Oh and before you go." Lord Eiji said as he untied something around his neck. "Here, protect it. It _is_ very important." He handed it to her. "And don't look at it until you get back to your group."

Kagome looked at him. "I can't accept something like this."

"You don't even know what it is." He grinned at her.

She blushed and held it close to her heart. She nodded and accepted it so he wouldn't be mad at her.

"See you soon." He waved and so did Rin.

Kagome waved back at them and left for her group.

-The Gang-

"Where the hell is that damn Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku and Sango.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She'll be coming back soon." Shippo said rolling his eyes.

"Though she is taking long. I wonder, what happened to her?" Sango said as Miroku rubbed her bottom. She slapped him harder than even before. He fell unconscious for the second time.

"He had that coming…" Shippo said as he looked at Inuyasha. He was still in the tree and looking very worried.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I took so long!" a voice came from the right of Inuyasha. He immediately jumped down and yelled at her.

"That's the last time you take a walk!"

Kagome chuckled. "What?!" Inuyasha said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Hey? Can I ask you guys something?" she asked looking at them. They all nodded.

"Okay. You see, there's a village up ahead. Five minute walk…maybe? Someone said that we could stay there. He told me to come and get you guys and bring you back. Plus, there is to be a storm soon." She said and her friends smiled.

"Sure, Lady Kagome. Let's go." Miroku said nodding and standing up after he recovered from Sango's hard slap.

Sango and Inuyasha only nodded and started to pack up.

Kagome looked at them and then opened her hand. She gasped and looked at the item in her hand.

It was a necklace. The pendant was of a crescent moon that was purple with a tint of blue and in the middle of the moon, if you were to look closely, you could see a small sun that was red.

Kagome had never seen something like this before. Sure, she had seen necklaces before but never one that was so unique.

"Hey, Kagome! You're the only one that knows the direction of this village! Let's Go!" Inuyasha yelled at her to move.

Kagome tied the necklace around her neck and hide it in her shirt. She then ran to catch up with the gang.

-Lord Eiji and Rin-

"Come, Rin. Kagome will be here soon. Don't worry." He calmly said as he lead Rin back to Lord Sesshomaru.

"What if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to be interrupted?" Rin questioned sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry. He'll want to see you. It's more like me…he doesn't want to see."

Rin smiled, nodded and followed him.

They reached the door and before Lord Eiji knocked, he heard a small "Come in."

They both walked in to find Sesshomaru leaning against the wall. He was glaring at Lord Eiji. Rin gulped and he looked at her.

"Why so afraid, Rin?" he calmly asked not looking at the other lord.

"You were terrifying. Lord Sesshomaru frightened me." Her voice was shaky.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "I apologize for frightening you, Rin."

Rin smiled and nodded.

Lord Eiji has never seen Sesshomaru actually being nice to someone. He actually smiled when he saw that but his smile soon went away as Lord Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Thank you for being Rin back. You can leave." He said as he looked at Rin again.

He nodded and before he left, he turned to Rin and said, "Rin?"

She looked up at him with a questioning look and tilted her head a little.

"Kagome is back." He smiled when her face lit up. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was slightly pissed off that the girl was now back and mostly likely with the others.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can I-"

"No."

Rin's face dropped. Lord Eiji then said, "I'll bring her back here for you, Rin." He left before Sesshomaru could argue.

-With The Gang-

Kagome lead them to the village and when they got there, the gang split up. They got very distracted when they saw what this place had.

Kagome sighed and looked in front of her to see Lord Eiji walking in her direction.

She ran over to him and hugged him. Inuyasha saw this and got very jealous. He called over to Miroku and Sango and they followed him.

She unhooked her arms around him and said, "Hello. I did as you said. I brought them back." She smiled and he did the same thing.

"Who the hell is this, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled loud enough that Kagome had to cover her ears.

"Please don't yell at her like that. You are very rude." He stated.

"Rude?! Rude my ass!" he said back glaring at him.

"Inuyasha? Sit!" Kagome said as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. He twitched.

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have warned you about him." She laughed nervously.

He nodded and looked at the others. "What are you names?"

"I'm Sango and this is Miroku." Sango introduced them to him. They both bowed and he nodded again.

"Damn it, Kagome! That one hurt!" said Inuyasha as he picked himself up.

"I don't care. You do not yell at him." She was stern with him.

'I really can't believe you would…never mind that thought, yes I can.' She thought as she looked to Lord Eiji.

"Guys, this is Lord Eiji of the Northern Lands. He's my…friend." She said and then added, "Please behave." That last line was mostly towards Inuyasha.

Eiji couldn't believe that this girl, who he only met a couple of hours ago, was calling him a friend. 'I knew I liked her.' The voice in his head was back.

"Lord?!" Inuyasha yelled.

'Wow…that's the same response that I said…' Kagome thought.

'Wow…that's the same response that Kagome said…' Lord Eiji thought.

"Kagome-chan!!!!" someone yelled as they ran to her and hugged her legs yet again.

"Rin? Did you behave?" Kagome smiled as Rin nodded.

"I had to get away. I ran here to greet you!" Rin said breathing hard yet again.

"Get away? What did he do this time?" she was now angry to the point where you could see her aura turning a dark blue color.

"He said that I wasn't allowed to see you at all."

"Calm down, Rin. It's okay. You're allowed to see me whenever you like." She smiled down to her.

Inuyasha looked at her and was now confused. What did his miss?

Lord Eiji went to Kagome and said that he was to lead them to the room they were staying in.

Kagome told the gang where they were going and they followed, even Rin.

Kagome had Rin's hand in hers as they walked to the room.

"Kagome, my room is two doors down if you need anything." He then whispered in her ear, "Lord Sesshomaru is next door. Don't make the mistake and think that's where I am." He chuckled and walked away.

She nodded. "So, what am I supposed to do with her?" she pointed to Rin, who was playing with Shippo.

"Come with me." He motioned for her to follow.

"Rin, Come here!" Kagome called to her and she ran over. "Come with me, okay?"

Rin nodded and followed out the door and they went next door. She was now afraid yet again to see her Lord.

Kagome picked Rin up and Lord Eiji knocked on the door. "Come in." said the icy voice from behind the door. They did only to see Sesshomaru now sitting in a lotus position. Was he mediating?

Sesshomaru looked up and glared. "What is it that you want now, Lord Eiji?"

Eiji placed Kagome in front of him. 'Wow…even with a child in her arms, she's so light.'

Kagome turned around and blushed then turned back to Sesshomaru and took a deep breath and let it out. "How could you be so cruel? Telling a child that they can't see someone isn't fair, you ungrateful-self-centered-son-of-a-bitch!" She said as she covered Rin's ears before she said that.

Lord Eiji covered Kagome's mouth with his hand. His eyes were huge and he was even afraid.

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched and he stood up. "If you won't respect your elders, than I will teach you a lesson."

Kagome handed Rin to Eiji and got into a fighter's stance. She jumped backwards to avoid Sesshomaru's fist. She was avoiding a lot. She couldn't get a single punch in.

Lord Eiji told Rin to go and get her companions. She did as she was told.

Kagome jumped again and back flipped, landing on a rock.

-With Rin-

Rin ran next door and didn't even bother to knock.

"What the hell do you want, runt?" Inuyasha said looking at the person that walked…more like ran through the door.

"Kagome is in trouble! Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill her! Help her now!" Rin yelled as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango ran outside. Rin stayed with Shippo.

They got outside and Lord Eiji walked over to them.

"I know that I told Rin to come and get you but don't get into their fight. It would only make Sesshomaru angrier."

Inuyasha knew that he couldn't. Sure, he wanted to help her but couldn't. He felt helpless.

"What is **he** doing here anyway?" his lip twitched.

"I had him come here for a meeting." Eiji calmly said looking at the two fighting.

Inuyasha nodded and looked to Kagome who jumped again to avoid Sesshomaru.

-Back to the Fight-

"Why so defensive?" he teased her.

"Why not?" she countered as she put up a barrier which Sesshomaru sensed but didn't stop in time and was thrown backwards.

Her eyes grew wide and dodge him again.

'Where have I seen that power before?' Sesshomaru thought as he tried to kick her only for her she dodged again. Things seemed to slow down as she looked up, placed her hand on his stomach, and sent a powerful wave of purifying energy into him. He was thrown backwards and into a tree.

Inuyasha's and Lord Eiji's jaws dropped. 'When did she learn something like that?' they both thought as they watched Sesshomaru slowly get to his feet.

He was breathing hard. His chest going up and down. 'I know that I have seen that power before. But where?'

"_Well, Sesshomaru. You've advanced so much." _A voice said as everyone looked around to see where that came from except for Sesshomaru. His eyes were on Kagome.

"_What? You're not going to answer your own mother?"_ They all gasped and looked at Sesshomaru only to see his eyes were wide.

Kagome, being confused as to what's happening, asked, "Where is the voice?"

"_My dear, I'm sorry. The voice…you are hearing is coming from the pendant around your neck. I'm the voice of Sesshomaru's mother, Satsuki."_ She said as Kagome took out the pendant and then everyone heard a growl.

They looked over to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were now red. 'This is not good…' Kagome thought as she watched him transform. His face grew longer and his tail danced around him. Red smoke came from nowhere and surrounded him. After it went away, there stood a forty foot tall dog.

Kagome gulped and place another barrier over her as Sesshomaru's paw came down onto the barrier. It purified his paw and he winced in pain.

"_My dear, what is your name?"_ the voice asked Kagome.

"Kagome." She whimpered as Sesshomaru dropped acid from his mouth onto her barrier.

"_Well, then Kagome, I want you to do as I say."_ She said as Kagome whispered a 'yes' to her.

"_Repeat after me." _The voice was silent for a moment then spoke again.

"_For those good and bad, _

_Love will conquer but be sad, _

_Ice will melt, _

_Bringing warmth to all,_" Satsuki chanted as Kagome repeated. She then continued.

"_The heart healed,_

_With the guidance of my love_" Kagome chanted the last line and suddenly she shot the spell to Sesshomaru.

It engulfed him. Blue, purple, and white lights danced around him. He looked around himself as he started to go back to normal. He was finally to his normal self but the lights still danced around him. They suddenly went into his chest and he cried out in pain.

Kagome's eyes grew again. "What did I do?!"

"_Don't worry, Kagome. He is fine. That was a spell to keep him hurting you." _Satsuki said.

Kagome ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her and looked away.

"Will he hurt anyone else?" Kagome asked the pendant. 'I'm talking to an inanimate object…'

"_Only if they are to hurt you." _

"But I already have people protecting me as is." She said looking at her companions. They looked very worried. They still didn't know if it was safe to approach.

"_Do you know the meaning of that spell, Kagome?" _the woman asked with a hint of interest in her voice.

"No." Kagome stated.

"_**For those who are good and bad **__means that my son has both good and bad in him._

_**Love will conquer but be sad **__means you are to love him but bring him sadness._

_**Ice will melt **__means you have to find a way to make him love again._

_**Bringing warmth to all**__ means he will have to find a way to care about people other than himself and you._

_**The heart healed**__ means you and him are to mend each other's broken hearts when you or he, is sad._

_**With the guidance of my love**__ means you are the only one that can love him…besides me."_ She finished. She had said that in a voice that only Kagome could hear.

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe that she _**had**_ to love Sesshomaru. Love? Bring sadness? She couldn't possibly be able to do that…right?

She bent down to Sesshomaru and made him look her in the face. He was stronger than her, obviously, so he looked away.

"Look at me, damn it!" That not only got his attention but everyone else's.

He stared at her. "Look, I only did that because your mother told me too. It isn't my fault. Though I am sorry for the pain…I didn't know that that would happen." She said as she saw the emotion in his eyes.

"_Before I go, Kagome, just like the pendant when it changes color, if you didn't know that already, his eyes will too. Only you have to figure out what emotion he is feeling…Can't help you there though. Goodbye Kagome, my dear, and Sesshomaru, my son."_ Her voice finally subsided.

End of chapter 1

Wow…Fifteen pages… Well, I hope that you like it.

I couldn't think of anything when I was writing that poem…thing. I don't know the name of Sesshomaru's mother nor do I care.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I finally finished this annoying chapter… *dies* This chapter was actually hard to think of then the first. First one was because I was bored…second not so much…more like I loved my reviews and wanted to keep my readers happy^^

_**kouga's older woman**_had some questions and thus I answer them.

_**How did Lord Eiji decide to give Kagome the pendant??**_ He gave her the pendant to see what Sesshomaru's reaction would be. Little did he know that it would end up in a fight…

_**Did Satsuki tell him to?**_ No.

Pendant

Chapter Two

Painful Memories

It was still dark out when everything seemed to calm down. Sesshomaru still sat in the same place and Kagome was still next to him. Thunder started to rumble and lightning struck a tree.

Looking at her face wasn't the best idea seeing as his emotions were running wild. Anger, sadness, surprise, hatred! Kagome noticed that his eye color was changing like crazy and decided to leave it at that.

'_So, his eyes change with emotion? Now… if I could only remember the mood colors from that one mood ring I got…'_ she thought as she sighed.

Looking away from him, she stood up. He was watching her closely as she walked over to her friends. He growled making her stop in her tracks and turned around with a questioning look.

He kept growling until she ignored him and continued to her friends.

Sesshomaru's pride was indeed hurt after that spell and after being ignored for some odd reason. He was actually at his weakest point. He did not like this one bit. He hated showing people he was weak. Not that they had seem he weak before…

Kagome finally reached her group when Inuyasha said, "So, does this mean I can finally have my fun with him?" Kagome glared at him as he flinched.

"You are to sit and stay. Don't you dare go near him." She ordered and noticed that he was in the ground.

Inuyasha listened for once and stayed. Kagome walked into the room that she was staying in and saw Rin and Shippo.

"Kagome-chan? Is it safe to go out there?" Rin asked looking at Kagome, who nodded. She then ran out of the room with Shippo close behind.

'_What am I to do? How in seven hells am I suppose to love him? And why did this have to happen now? Of all things!'_ she sighed and took out her sleeping, climbed in and went to sleep.

-Outside-

Inuyasha did stay for a while but then got bored. He started to watch Sesshomaru, who was still in the same spot even after Kagome left him.

'_Damn it… somehow I feel sorry for the bastard…'_ he thought as he got up and walked over to him, obviously not listening to Kagome's words.

"Hey?" Inuyasha said looking down to his brother.

Sesshomaru looked up for a second and then looked back to the tree that he had been staring at. "Hey." His voice was soft, so soft that Inuyasha had to sat down and lean close to hear.

"What do you want, little brother?" his tone was icy but very depressing too.

"Okay… I don't like this side of you. What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment. "What? Has your pride been hurt again?" Inuyasha asked as a shiver went down his spine.

"You try being humiliated like that."

"I have. Kagome sitting me all the time is really embarrassing." He said looking down at the ground.

"You're not the one that had been put under a spell."

"Hello?" Inuyasha emphasized the word. "Do you not see the beads around my neck? This is a damn spell that that old hag put me under. And it's fucking annoying!" he pointed to his neck.

"Yes, but you know your spell. I, on the other hand, don't." he glared at him again and his eyes changed black. Luckily for him, Inuyasha didn't see, seeing as it was so dark.

"Okay… you have me there… Hey, you didn't happen to hear what they were saying…? Oh… wait… you were in your other form… never mind…"

Sesshomaru's lip twitched. "Stupid half-breed." He said but then clutched his chest. Inuyasha looked at him as Sesshomaru tried to breathe.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru collapsed on the ground, unconscious as Inuyasha's eyes grew. Turning around, he called over to the monk.

"Hey! Miroku! Get Help!!" Miroku ran to find the healer.

-Flashback-

_A man about six and a half feet sat on the ground. "Son… I'm afraid that I have some very bad news."_

_His son was about four or five when his father told him that he wanted to go on a walk. Of course, his son agreed. He rarely got to see his father with war going on._

"_What is it, father?" the little boy asked, looking into the eyes of his father._

"_Well, Sesshomaru… there has been a fire… in our castle…" his father sadly said as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes fill with tears, threatening to fall. _

"_Our castle!? But mother was in there today! We have to help her!" he stood up quickly and was about to leave when his father stopped him._

"_Sit down, Sesshomaru. Listen to me!" his anger was getting to him._

_His son listened and sat down._

"_Your mother, my mate… didn't live. She is dead, my boy." Sesshomaru's tears finally fell._

_His father hugged him and they stayed like that for a while, until he realized that Sesshomaru had cried himself to sleep._

-End of Flashback-

He woke up fast and got an immediate headache. He laid back down and touched his cheeks. They were stained with tears. Apparently, they had just fallen.

He wiped them away quickly. He looked outside the window and noticed that it was light out. 'What… happened?' he thought looking around the room. His eyes settled on the girl that was sleeping on a chair.

She moved and woke up; opening her bright green eyes to see the man was now awake. "I'm sorry." She said as she went to go tell someone that the man was awake.

Sesshomaru stared at the door and a knock came from it. 'That was quick…' "Come in." he said sitting up slowly.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in and quickly went over to him. Inuyasha on the right and Kagome on the left.

He stared at them. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked, clearly worried about him.

He only nodded.

"Yeah… even I was worried about your sorry ass. Did you have to fall like that?" Inuyasha said with his brother's full attention. He turned away from him.

"Inuyasha? You have yet to tell me what happened… So… what happened?" Kagome looked at him.

"I don't know… I was talking to him, asking about something including that spell and then I realized I said something stupid, thus he called me, and I quote, 'stupid half-breed.' That's when he grabbed hold of his chest and collapsed. I don't know why though. Hey, Kagome? What did you and his mother talk about?" Inuyasha explained and turned to Kagome.

"Uh… I'll talk about that later after Sesshomaru-sama gets better. I'll leave so you two can talk." She smiled and left.

'Damn that Kagome… she avoided me…'

Sesshomaru kept quite. "What's up? You were so talkative yesterday… What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Look here. People are worried about you. If we don't understand, then how are we to help you?" Inuyasha said looking at him. (Awww…Inuyasha is being nice for once… to his brother for a change.)

Sesshomaru only nodded. "Okay, listen. The real reason… I'm trying I'm trying to get you to talk… is because of Kagome. She is really… and I mean, really… worried about you. She feels really guilty for yesterday. And the fact that she is acting weird… isn't helping at all." He admitted as he placed a glass of water on the table next to Sesshomaru. He had forgotten that he had it in his hand…

His brother listened to him. "I had a flashback of father." It was almost a whisper.

"Okay, that's getting somewhere. About what?"

"The day… my mother died…" he stated as he looked off to the door.

"Sorry… shouldn't have asked…" Inuyasha said looking at the ground again. "Look… if it was that painful then you didn't have to tell me."

"I did. You wouldn't have shut up." Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and then back to the door.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah… well. I'm going to go and find that damn Kagome and hurt her for not answering me." He said standing up only to be stopped by Sesshomaru growling.

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then said, "Okay… I'm not really going to hurt her… I'll just whack some sense into her." He chuckled.

The growling didn't stop. "Okay, okay… I won't hurt her…" Inuyasha actually panicked for a split second and then the growling stopped.

Inuyasha slipped from the room and went to find Kagome.

'What's going on? Why was I so mad? Is it because of the spell?' Sesshomaru thought as he stood up, a bit unsteady but he was fine.

He followed Inuyasha's scent and went in that direction. He needed answers. And NOW!

-The Gardens-

Inuyasha found Kagome with Rin and Shippo. She was placing flowers in Rin's hair and smiled when it was finished. Rin spun around in a circle, happily.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha called to her as he walked closer to her.

She looked up and smiled. "You finished talking with your brother?" he nodded.

"But… I want some answers now and most likely Sesshomaru will too." He stared at her.

"Okay. Speak of the devil." She turned her head to get a view of behind Inuyasha and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them, slowly.

"Is he really the devil?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome as she burst into laughter.

"What?"

She continued to the point where she was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Seriously! What?!"

Sesshomaru reached them and raised his brow.

"Kagome! Tell me! Is he!?" Inuyasha was about to whack Kagome on the head but was stopped by a growl.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomaru, ignoring him; he reached for Kagome's hand.

Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Inuyasha. He glared at him.

"Hey… uh… why are your eyes black?" he asked as he stopped and took about two feet backwards… away from Sesshomaru.

Kagome stopped and stood up. She walked in between them and put her hands on Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's chests.

"You are not to hurt her." Sesshomaru said in an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-yet-not' sort of way.

"Calm down… Ses-Sesshomaru?" Kagome said leaning closer to his eyes. 'They were black!'

Inuyasha's eye twitched. 'What is she doing? And why isn't Sesshomaru killing… or better yet, why is he protecting her from me?! Me of all people!' he thought as he watched Kagome's face slowly get closer and closer to Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome got a better look as she watched as his eyes changed from black to light green. 'Wait a minute… if his eyes were black… now, what did his mother say about that? Uh… they change with emotion… oh yeah! Then… what does black mean?' She thought as she tilted her head a little.

"Kagome? Is it really safe to put your head that close to him?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Huh?" Kagome suddenly noticed that her face was mere inches from Sesshomaru's. She blushed and jumped away from him. Inuyasha laughed but then stopped as he realized that Kagome has yet to answer his question.

"Kagome?"

"Y-yeah…?" she stuttered, still blushing like crazy but she managed to turn and look at him.

"Is he the devil?"

Kagome's eyes grew with entertainment. "Inuyasha, that was a expression that I use in my time. He isn't really the devil." She said giggling lightly. Inuyasha turned away with embarrassment.

"Girl. You better explain yourself now." Sesshomaru said as he held in the urge to strangle her. Not like he could…

"Don't worry, I will." She smiled at him and if she looked closer, she could see his eyes change again. Blue but then went back to his normal color, golden.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Why don't you take the children and go play with them. While I talk to Lord Sesshomaru about the spell." Kagome asked as she motioned for the children to follow Inuyasha. Before he could respond, Kagome added, "Or I'll S-I-T you."

He gave in and took the kids with him and they went further into the village. Kagome watched them leave and turned to a very annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Your eyes changed again." She said watching them revert back to normal.

'Let's see… black normally mean angry… I think… that would explain why Inuyasha asked why they were and why he stepped away from him. So what's light green? Wide eyes… wide eyes… wide—damn… I'm stupid. He was surprised. Okay, so I have two emotions down and a lot more to go…' she looked at his eyes to see them change to silver.

'Silver? Damn it, not again…' she moaned in annoyance and looked up to Sesshomaru, who raised his brow. She sighed.

-One Hour Later-

"I'm sorry. If I could reverse it, I would but..."

"Damn mother…' he cracked both neck and claws.

Kagome felt bad for him but then again, she felt sorry that she couldn't do anything. Why was everything happening to fast?

Sesshomaru stood up and walked away from her. He needed to think. Alone.

-Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo-

"Hey, Inuyasha? What's going on with Kagome? Why did we leave her with Sesshomaru?" Shippo questioned as Inuyasha mumbled something.

"I didn't hear that."

"Shippo? Why don't we leave him be? We are only making things more complicated by just being here." Rin said as they both stood up and started to go back to where Kagome was.

They found her crying next to a tree and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" Rin questioned with worry, obviously in her voice.

Kagome didn't look up and she suddenly got up and walked away from them.

"Something's not right… Kagome's not being her normal self… I wonder, what's wrong?" Shippo said as he looked to Rin.

"Why don't we go and look for Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe he knows something." Shippo nodded and started sniffing around the place to find Sesshomaru's scent. He couldn't find it. Where did he go?

"I can't find his scent. It's like he disappeared."

-With Inuyasha-

He sighed and noticed that the children were missing. 'Great… now I have to find them… or not…?' They came back to him and looked up at him.

"What'cha looking at?"

"Something's not right. We went to go and see Kagome. We found her but she was crying. Then I tried to find Sesshomaru's scent and it was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha? Does he know something that we don't?" Shippo explained as he watched Inuyasha suddenly become very worried.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked as he saw both of their heads lower. "You don't know… where she went?"

"We only saw her get up and leave. We didn't pay any attention to where she was going… I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Shippo felt bad now, not that he didn't before but still.

Inuyasha ran off to where Kagome was or at least where he left her and his brother. He reached the place and it seemed that both Sesshomaru's and Kagome's scent have disappeared.

-With Kagome-

She walked through the forest, crying. Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from the pendant. Kagome took the thing out from her shirt and watched as it glowed. It's light made a beam and seemed to be pointing to something… but what?

Kagome followed the beam. Pushing passed some bushes, some small trees, and then going through the dense part of the forest. 'I hope this thing isn't leading me somewhere where I'll regret it.'

Taking almost an hour to get passed the dense part, she finally reached the clearing. She gasped. There was the most beautiful view. Sakura blossom petals everywhere and then they floated towards Kagome and swirled around her. They then swirled around the beam. She smiled and continued to follow the petals and the beam.

The trees around her were all dead yet here were blossoms floating everywhere and they weren't even in season. They were all coming from the figure that had their hand on a tree. The beam engulfed the person. They seemed to be very surprised.

Kagome approach slowly. Getting closer and closer and finally figuring out that the person was Lord Sesshomaru, himself. He eyes grew.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a somewhat relaxed voice.

"Uh… I don't know. The pendant's light led me here. I'll leave if you want." She turned around but was stopped.

"Obviously, the pendant wants us to be here, alone." He motioned for her to come closer and she hesitated. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can't." Kagome nodded and started to go closer to him.

She reached him and the light absorbed both of them. Kagome tried to get out but couldn't.

"Looks like we aren't leaving for a while." His hand seemed to have a mind of its own. It touched her cheek and his thumb wiped away her tear that was about to fall. Kagome blushed like crazy. She touched his hand. It was so warm. She looked up at him.

"I like your eyes the way they are. Why can't they stay that way?" she said but realized that she just complimented him and turned redder. His eyes changed again. They were blue and he sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Hn."

"Come on! You can tell me! No one is here if you haven't noticed." She semi-yelled but not loud enough to hurt his ears.

He stayed quiet for little bit but then said, "I now know, why my mother placed that spell on me…" he looked up to the sky.

"Why? I thought that it was supposed to help you love more people?" she sat on the large rock that was near the tree.

"No. it was because my mother had…" he didn't know how to word it. Then thought of an alternative. "It was because my father no longer loved my mother. He left her to go after a human. They, at first, hated each other but then my mother placed that spell on both of them."

"Wait a minute, if that's true, then Inuyasha was born because of a spell… right?" she questioned as she watched him nod.

"My mother was an idiot. She should've used that spell on my father, so that he didn't have to go after someone else… and it would've been born." He finished as Kagome noticed that his eyes changed again.

'Silver is annoyance?' she smiled and giggled.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Well… I find it kinda funny."

"Funny as in how?" he eyes her.

"Well, if your mother never placed that spell on your father and the human and Inuyasha was never born, then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you." She smiled again and looked up at him.

He actually smiled… a little but it made Kagome feel better that he was opening up.

Suddenly, the light barrier was gone and all the smells came to them. A whirlwind came into view and swirled its way over to them. A wolf demon was there after the dust cleared.

"Kouga?! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as the wolf grabbed her hands.

"I suddenly caught scent of you and came to see you. Hey? Where is the puppy?" he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there and smiled.

"He's at some village waiting for us you come back." She responded as Kouga's grin grew.

"Then, that means if he isn't here, then I can finally have my way and make you my woman!" he smiled again.

"No! Kouga for the last time! I. Am. Not. Your. Woman!" she yelled and both demons covered their ears.

"But Kagome—"

"No! I'm already with someone!"

"Inuyasha is not—"

"Not Inuyasha!" Kagome twitched.

"But you're not marked?" he explained.

"I DON'T HAVE TO BE MARKED TO BE WITH SOMEONE, KOUGA!" Kagome yelled louder as her face turned red with anger.

"But… then who are you with?"

Kagome stepped behind and placed Sesshomaru in her place.

Kouga growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"You should respect me, wolf." His eyes turned black.

"Respect you? Why should I when you took my woman!"

"You obviously didn't hear her, did you? She isn't your woman. Now, you better stand down, before I hurt you." Sesshomaru said extending his claws. Poison dripping from them.

"I will fight you for her!" Kouga challenged, eying the guy in front of him.

"Gladly. No one is to touch her!" Kagome's eyes grew wide.

Suddenly, came the very annoyed half-demon. "KAGOME! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!!" he yelled stopping the other demons from killing each other.

Kagome jumped. "Inuyasha?!"

"Don't take your eyes off me, wolf!" Sesshomaru said as he punched Kouga in the face. He flew up into the air but was able to catch himself and land on his feet.

"That was a cheap shot, you bastard!" he said as he wiped some blood off from his face. He glared at Sesshomaru.

"What did I miss?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he watched Kouga tried to attack Sesshomaru, who dodged him easily.

"Uh… you know how Kouga is with calling me his woman and what not. Um… let's see… I told him that I'm not, Kouga didn't believe me, Sesshomaru defended me, Kouga challenged Sesshomaru, he accepted, and now they're fighting…" she filled him in as he nodded.

"Why did Sesshomaru defend you?"

"That's a good question. Why did he defend me?" Even she didn't know that answer.

Kouga jumped out of the way only Sesshomaru was faster and the wolf tripped, landing on his back. He quickly got up and faced Sesshomaru.

"She is mine. I won't let you have her." Kouga yelled.

"You must be deaf. You obviously didn't hear her? Now did you?" he placed his hand on Tokijin.

"I heard her! I just didn't listen to her!"

"What kind of man are you if you didn't even listen to the woman you love?" he calmly said as he took out his sword and placed it at the wolf's neck.

Kouga stayed quiet. 'Damn…' he thought.

"Hey, Kouga?! I didn't know that you were that weak, that you lost to my brother!" Inuyasha called over to him.

"BROTHER!?" Yelled Kouga with wide eyes as he looked at Inuyasha and then to Sesshomaru. They did look alike. "Ah, hell no! I ain't letting Kagome go to another mutt!"

"You're a mutt, wolf." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at him.

"I AM NOT!"

"You are both wolf and dog."

"I'm not a half-demon!" Kouga was not happy.

"No, but you have dog ancestors." Sesshomaru said as he took his sword away from Kouga neck and sheathed it. He then walked over to Kagome.

'His eyes are black…' She looked at him and was about to ask something but Kouga suddenly grabbed her and took off without a word, leaving the brother very annoyed.

Sesshomaru growled as he left Inuyasha in the dust. Inuyasha had been growling when he noticed Sesshomaru was no longer with him. He ran after him as he ran after Kagome. 'Damn me and not being fast. I'm coming, Kagome!'

-With Kouga and Kagome-

"Kouga, you ass! Put me down!" Kagome beated on his chest.

"I'm not letting you go to them!" He said as he continued to run as fast as he could.

"I don't like you, damnit! I wanna go back to him!" she began to cry as Kouga smelled salt and stopped in his tracks. He placed Kagome down on the ground next to a tree.

"Please don't cry." He suddenly felt real bad. "I'm sorry. I'll wait here for them to come." he looked down to the ground.

Kagome kept crying. 'Why do I want Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha? Is this because of the spell?' she thought as Kouga began talking.

"Kagome? Can you forgive me?" he asked as she shook her head. He sighed.

"You bastard!" a yell came from their right. They both looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring daggers with Inuyasha standing next to him, looking like he was out of breath.

Kouga got up and held his ground for the most part.

"Kouga! What the hell were you thinking!?" Inuyasha yelled as he brought out Tetsusaiga.

Kouga sighed. "You can have her… it was stupid to… kidnap her… Sorry." He couldn't believe that he was actually apologizing to the puppy and to the puppy's brother. He left.

Kagome got up and walked over to the brothers. "Let's go." Was all she said as she continued walking.

They were walking in silence for half an hour when Inuyasha started talking. "He… didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No."

"Then, why were you crying?" he was very worried especially when he couldn't find her.

"Half-breed, it's better if you didn't talk." Sesshomaru said but then stopped and collapsed.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued walking until they heard a thud. They turned around to find Sesshomaru unconscious on the ground. Kagome ran over to him immediately and said, "Sesshomaru, wake up!"

"Maybe he shouldn't call me a half-breed. That's the second time that that's happened." Inuyasha said as he picked him up and dragged him over near a tree.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You remember when I went to get you? Telling you the Sesshomaru collapsed?" She nodded. "When he called me a half-breed, he collapsed."

"I wonder why?" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

-Flashback-

"_What do you mean, 'I have to take care of him by myself?'" a female demon questioned, watching her mate talk nonsense._

"_I am leaving."_

"_Leaving? Leaving where?" she started to cry as she held her son close to her._

"_I no longer love you." His cold tone made her cry more and she fell to her knees._

"_What? Why?"_

"_I got tired of you but he, my son, is to take my place as lord, when I die." She gasped and closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was gone._

"_I will take care of you. I love you, Sesshomaru, my son." She cried until she could not cry anymore._

-End of Flashback-

He woke with sweat on his forehead. He was breathing heavily. 'Why did I have that?'

Something fell out of the tree and he turned to see what it was. There was Inuyasha, on his head, passed out... 'Guess… he doesn't have a hard head after all…' he thought as Kagome came back with only a towel wrapped around herself.

"Hey? Inuyasha?" she said as she moved passed a bush and came into sight. She saw Inuyasha was on the ground. 'Why is he unconscious?' She looked at Sesshomaru's form and saw his eyes looking at with slight surprise and something else.

'Damnit, why now?' her blush made her look like she had a fever.

"Uh… um…" she couldn't form any words with his eyes traveling up and down. She noticed that they turned violet, though. 'What does that mean?'

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked in Sesshomaru's direction. His eyes then followed his gaze. What was he looking at? He moved his head a little and saw Kagome blushing while trying to hold up her towel.

"Kagome, what are you doing back here?" he questioned as her eyes looked over to him.

"Um… right. I came… back because I don't know the direction to the hot spring…" her eyes kept looking between the brothers.

"You want me to show you—Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru stood up.

"She needs someone to show her, right?" his bored expression laid on Inuyasha's angry form.

His eyes changed again and Inuyasha immediately knew that he was going only because of her safety… or so he thought.

"You better not hurt her." Inuyasha glared.

"Because, of course, I can. I'll hurt anyone around her but not her." He stated as he led Kagome to the hot springs.

"Be careful, Kagome." She nodded and ran after Sesshomaru.

-Hot springs-

She gasped. It was the biggest hot spring that she had ever seen.

"Thank you." She said as she watched him jump up into a tree.

"You can bathe. Tell me when you are done." He said as he started to think.

"Okay…" Five minutes later, Kagome said, "Hey? Sesshomaru?" Silence was filled in the air for a couple of minutes when someone said 'yes.'

"The reason why you're being so protective of me… is that because of the spell?

"The spell in general is supposed to make two people fall in love. You sent that spell towards me. If you had sent it towards someone else, then you and that person would fall in love, but for me… it's only part of that. I have much more to do than to fall in love." He said loud enough so that she could hear.

"So, you're protective… because?" she started to wash her body with blueberry body wash.

"You heard what I said to Inuyasha?"

"Uh… no… Sorry." She blushed but he couldn't see. Thankfully.

"I will hurt anyone else that tries to hurt you, but I won't hurt you. Even if they are playing. They say that they're going to hurt you, I get angry."

"That would explain why Inuyasha is now afraid of you." Kagome said as she ducked under the water and then came back out.

"He's not afraid of me. He's afraid of the spell and what it will do to you."

"Oh…" she got out, walked over to a tree and started changing.

Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and growled, startling Kagome. "What's wrong?" she said as she walked over to him. She then followed his gaze and noticed Kikyo's soul-collectors. She started to follow them. Sesshomaru's eyes turned white. She noticed but continued on, her legs betraying her.

-With Kikyo-

"Inuyasha?" she said in that voice that seemed to be planning something.

"Yes, my love? What is it?" he calmly said looking with eyes of passion, but they were hazed over.

"When are you going to kill her?"

"I no longer can. She won't interfere anymore." He said as Kagome made her way hide behind a tree. Sesshomaru had masked both his and Kagome's scent, so that no one knew that they were there.

"How come?" Kikyo questioned with a hint of interest.

"She has Sesshomaru. I can't kill her if he's there. It is impossible." Inuyasha said as Kikyo grinned.

"Then, I will ask Naraku to kill him. I'm sure her would love too, my dear." She smiled as he nodded.

"Finally, getting the bastard out of my life will do some good."

"There's no need to tell me, Kikyo. For I am here and would definitely love to kill Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said as he stepped out of the forest. "Inuyasha? You do not care for your brother?"

"He doesn't care for me. I don't care for him. I could care less to what happens to him."

"So, you don't care for… Kagome?" he eyed him.

"I only care for Kikyo." He stated.

"Then, you don't mind me having fun with her?" Naraku grinned widely.

"No."

Meanwhile, Kagome ran away from them and kept running until her legs gave away. Sesshomaru wanted so badly to kill Naraku but he decided to wait. First, he would help Kagome.

He found her crying on the ground. He picked her up as she clung to him. He ran back to the village. Upon getting there, he had to ward away demons that seemed to be following them.

He looked down to see the pendant glowing a light pink color. He ran to the village and if any demons were to pick a fight with them, they would die quickly with the light surrounding them.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Sango asked as Sesshomaru put down Kagome, only she didn't seem to want to leave his sleeve.

"Inuyasha." He stated as Kagome held herself up with his arm. They started walking as Sesshomaru told Sango to go and get Lord Eiji. She nodded and took off.

Sesshomaru walked into his room. As soon as he did, there was no longer any pressure on his arm. Looking down, he noticed Kagome had fallen and was crying again. His eye color changed to silver.

He couldn't believe that he was about to do this but he went to her and placed her in his arms. She gasped but leaned into him as Lord Eiji came in without knocking. A whole new set of tears come into play.

"Wow… Sesshomaru, what did you do?" he teased but little did he know that that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Sesshomaru's eyes turned black and boy was he mad. He growled at Eiji as he took a step back from Sesshomaru.

Kagome beat Sesshomaru as she turned to Eiji and yelled, "Go away! I don't want anyone here! Just leave!" Eiji gulped and looked hurt as he walked out of the room.

'Damn… I needed to talk to him. Didn't think about her reaction though…' Sesshomaru thought as Kagome began talking.

"Sesshomaru… what am I going to do?" she said as she leaned into him again.

"I will make sure no one is to hurt you. You just stay near me." He calmly said as his hand soothed out her hair. He wouldn't let anything happen, no matter what.

OMG! I finished the second chapter to Pendant! Now all I have to do is write the third. Won't that be a hard one. I'm not even sure that I have a plot for the third chapter…

Please comment.

ShippoV


End file.
